


Switch

by Avathyst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: A happily married couple try flipping the script. Somethings come easier than others.A plotless little fic about Kanaya trying her hardest to domme.





	Switch

Rain pattered on the roof of the Maryam-Lalonde household. Floral perfume danced down the halls. The scent snuck into Kanaya’s study, tugging at the edges of her mind. Images of the odors owner came soon after.

The fabric slid underneath the needle of a sewing machine, whirring at high speeds. The commission was simple, a cute top that won’t tear while flexing. Nepeta was a delightfully simple client.

This machine refused to cooperate. Kanaya had been working all day, never happy. She started over, again and again, growing frustrated with the entire ordeal. It wasn’t until a voice came from down the hall, shaking her from this funk.

“Sweetest of sweethearts, may I borrow your services?”

Kanaya stepped off the pedal. The machine slowed to a stop mid-stitch. She stood up and fixed the pleat of her flowing red skirt. “Coming, dearest.”

The picture of Derse that Rose commissioned laid askew in the hall. Kanaya stopped to straighten the frame, appreciating the lovely purple hues. She preferred Prospit’s bright sheen, but Rose loved her moon. 

“How may I be of assistance?” Kanaya’s voice called into the room ahead of her, hidden by a closed door. She knew what she would find, but the anticipation grew inside her chest.

Kanaya steeled herself, swinging the door open slowly. Their bedroom was roomy, with piles of clothes and books all around. The first thing Kanaya noticed laid draped across their king size bed.

“You’re late.” Rose’s black lips curled into a sly grin. She lay waiting, naked as the day she was born. One leg crossed over the other, toes curling.

“A thousand apologies. The traffic was horrendous.” Kanaya crossed the room. Her eyes locked forward on her cabinet.

“You know how to make it up to me.” 

Kanaya gripped the hem of her black shirt, slipping it over her head. Rose licked her lips, leaning her head back against the headboard.

Kanaya’s toned physique turned heads. However, she preferred loose-fitting outfits, rarely showing her real strength. Rose was among the lucky few to see her every day.

“I have some ideas,” said Kanaya.

Kanaya crossed the room, standing tall over the bed. Her back straightened out, looking down her nose at the blonde. If looks could kill, Rose would have perished ages ago.

“Do I need to remind you who is in charge tonight?” Kanaya’s voice dropped to a sultry growl. 

“It would appear so.” Rose batted her eyelashes. She licked her lips, scanning Kanaya up and down. “I’ve been very naughty.”

The green fabric of Kanaya’s panties stretched as her tendril slid from its sheath. Even if partially obscured, Rose could make out the size of her wife. Suffice to say; Rose was rarely bored.

Kanaya crawled onto the bed on her knees. Her hands slipped underneath her wife’s body, lifting her with ease. 

“Remind me, what was the safe word?”

“Antidisestablishmentarianism.” Rose curled into Kanaya’s chest, smiling ear to ear.

Kanaya chuckled. “A bizarre choice for a bizarre woman.”

“Less talking, more punishing.”

Kanaya’s legs slipped out from underneath. One hand supported Rose’s back, the other caressed her body. Her fingers danced over Rose’s pale curves, teasing every scrap of flesh she could find.

“Patience,” Kanaya whispered.  

Kanaya looked deep into Rose’s lidded lilac eyes. Desire burned in her chest. Every second dragged on longer than the last. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?”

Before Rose could reply, Kanaya flipped her over. Rose’s stomach laid flat against Kanaya’s knees. 

“Keep count for me.” Kanaya palmed Rose’s plump behind, caressing the smooth skin. Her nails raked down leaving thin white trails.

“As you wish, mistress.” Rose shifted on her knees, settling in and getting comfortable. “I’m ready.”

The crack of Kanaya’s palm colliding with Rose’s ass echoed through the room. Rose yelped, her thighs clenching tight. “One.”

“Very good.” Kanaya’s nails raked over the flushed flesh of Rose’s ass. She brought her hand down again on the same spot.

“Two,” Rose grunted, slick dripping down her thigh. “Please, mistress.”

Kanaya repeated the process. Her nails raked over the reddening skin,

“Three.” Kanaya spanked her three times in quick succession. Each slap landed on the same patch of skin. “Four, five s-six.”

“Good girl. Keep it up, and I’ll reward you handsomely.”

“I would love that, mistr- Ah!” Kanaya cut Rose off, bringing her palm down hard against the other cheek. “Seven. Thank you, mistress.”

Kanaya’s fingers slipped between Rose’s thighs. Teasing Rose’s dripping folds, Kanaya pulled away fingers trailing with slick.

“You’re dripping.” Kanaya swatted Rose again, spanking both cheeks one at a time. “Will you be a good girl?”

“Eight and nine. Never.” Rose panted heavily. She shivered, sending vibrations through Kanaya’s thighs.

Kanaya’s bioluminescent hands roamed Rose’s pale curves, dipping between her thighs. The side of her palm grazed Rose’s heat, denying her the pressure she wanted.

“Now, that is a shame.” Kanaya pulled her hand away. She wiped Rose’s fluid off on the mattress, resting her hand behind her back. “If the punishment isn’t working, we may have to try something else.”

Rose twitched. Her body tensed and coiled in Kanaya’s lap. Small whimpers escaped the commonly composed woman. Even in this compromising position, her hair remained perfectly kept. 

Kanaya hummed to herself, savoring the moment. The anticipation of the next strike crept closer. Every second built on the last. Rose’s hips rolled back, desperate for pressure. Rose's mouth opened, but the final spank came like a flash, cutting her off. 

Kanaya’s palm struck Rose’s sex, sending the sharp pain up her spine. Rose grimaced, tightening around Kanaya’s lap. Her forehead pressed into the mattress, trying to recapture her breath.

“Ten.”

“That wasn’t too bad.” Kanaya patted Rose’s butt gently. “On your knees, kitten.”

Rose put both palms on the mattress and pushed. Her knees wobbled underneath the weight, her legs feeling like jelly. She slid off Kanaya, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Her next step was assuming the position on her knees between Kanaya’s. 

“Good girl. A perfect little submissive s-sex addict.” Kanaya cleared her throat. Her cheeks flushed.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you can call me a slut.” Rose kissed Kanaya’s thigh. “I am a slut who loves your massive emerald cock.” Her lips curled into a grin.

“Right. Yes.” Kanaya averted her gaze. She covered her growing smile with her palm. “Now, as my good little, um, slut, you’ve earned the right to suck my, um, you know.”

Rose bit her lip. She lowered her chin and gazed up at Kanaya through lidded eyes. “Say it.”

Kanaya shuddered. “My massive emerald cock.”

“I crave your engorged phallus.” Rose brushed her cheek against Kanaya’s thigh. Her Cheshire grin stretched from ear to ear. “Your hot beef injector.”

“Rose.” Kanaya knotted her fingers in Rose’s hair, jerking her head up. She brought herself down to Rose’s eye level. “Don’t forget whose in charge. Mind your tone or your reward may slip into dust.”

Kanaya’s cold, copper breath cascaded over Rose. The painful grip on her hair scrunched Rose’s features. However, she didn’t fight back. 

Rose’s soaking pussy dripped onto the plush carpet below. Kanaya initially wanted hardwood floors in their bedroom. Rose’s knees praised her past self for knowing better.

“Are you ready to behave?” Kanaya asked.

Rose nodded, gaze falling to the floor.

“Good girl.” Kanaya pulled her panties down, exposing her impressive bulge. Twelve inches of self-lubricating flesh and nerves.

“That wasn’t too rough, was it?”

Rose sank back to her resting position on her knees. Catching her breath, she complied with Kanaya’s demand. She leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the writhing length.

Kanaya leaned back on her palms. Rose knew what to do. She had an oral fixation.

“Your reward will be a bellyful of my slurry,” murmured Kanaya. “Don’t spill a drop, kitten.”

Rose nodded. Gripping the tendril’s base, she wrapped her lips around the tapered tip. The salty taste of Kanaya’s biological lubricant teased her taste buds. She hummed around the length as she took more into her mouth.

Rose’s lips brushed every ridge on the way down. She sucked tight, tightening her cheeks around Kanaya. Her pace quickened, fingers rubbing whatever she couldn’t reach.

“Oh my goodness,” moaned Kanaya. 

Rose hummed. Wet sounds sloshed out as she bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue danced around the shaft like a lollipop. Kanaya’s room was a mess, but she kept her body very clean.

Kanaya laced her fingers in Rose’s hair again. She pulled her head down. The tip slipped into Rose’s throat. She struggled to suppress her gag reflex, choking around the intrusion.

The message came across loud and clear. Rose’s pace quickened. Her makeup smeared down her face, gagging on her wife’s cock.

“Beautiful little, um, slut.” Kanaya’s grip loosened. “Take it all.”

Rose hummed. The vibration proved to be more than Kanaya could take. Her thighs twitched and shook, her toes curling behind Rose.

Rose knew what this meant. Instead of slowing down, she increased her pace. The hand in her hair tightened; the only warning before Kanaya hit her peak.

Choking on her breath, Kanaya hunched over. Her face clenched tight as she came. Thick spurts of hot green slurry sprayed down Rose’s throat. Her stomach bulged to accommodate the load dumped inside her.

Squirts of cum sprayed out of the corner of Rose’s mouth. She pulled back, coughing out globules of sticky cum. However, Kanaya hadn’t finished yet. Several more jets sprayed onto her face, painting her skin.

In time, Kanaya’s orgasm came to a stop. She leaned back, releasing her wife’s head. She fell to the bed with a soft thud.

“Good girl. Exceptional, even.” Kanaya struggled to catch her breath.

“You’ve been holding back, mistress. You came so quickly; I barely had a chance to enjoy myself.” 

“Rose, may I make a request?”

Rose rested her hands in her lap. She looked down the length of Kanaya’s body. “Of course, sweetheart.”

“I understand the implication, and there is every opportunity to deny my request. But…” Kanaya’s voice faded to a whisper.

“Darling, I have a bloated stomach filled with your essence. We are miles beyond being ashamed of our interests.”

“Could you address me as Mommy?” Rose’s eyes fell. The hesitation struck Kanaya like a bullet. “I understand why you would-”

Rose cut Kanaya off by crawling on top of her. Looking her in the eye, Rose pressed their lips together. Kanaya could taste herself on her lips.

As quickly as she initiated the kiss, Rose pulled back. Inches from Kanaya and connected by a trail of saliva, she whispered. “May I please cum, mommy? I’ve been such a good girl.”

The fan hummed overhead. Kanaya looked her wife in the eyes, a smile across her face. Her arms wrapped around her wife, pulling her close.

“You may.”

“Fill my ass to the brim, mommy.” Rose pecked Kanaya’s lips. “I think I can take it all this time.”

“Big words, Darling. Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is, or should I say was.”

Rose rolled off Kanaya. Crawling on her hands and knees, she turned away. Her cheek pressed against the mattress as she raised her ass. Her hips jiggled, enticing Kanaya and betraying Rose’s eagerness.

“Fuck your pet, mommy. I’ll be your good little girl.”

Kanaya got up and moved behind Rose. Her bulge writhed slower than before she came. She spat into her palm and rubbed it into Rose’s tight ass. Her finger slipped inside, teasing Rose’s tight ring.

“You will never be a good girl, and that’s why I love you.”

Pulling her finger out, Kanaya positioned her bulge at Rose’s entrance. Her tip slipped inside. Her hips rolled forward, pressing into Rose’s ass.

Kanaya’s bulge stretched Rose wide. Her tapered shaft made it easy to penetrate her tight ring. Rose gasped, her hips pushing back. 

“You feel amazing inside me, mommy,” Rose moaned.

Kanaya bit her lip. She spanked her wife’s reddened ass. “You feel heavenly. Such a tight ass, I don’t respect it often enough.”

“You say that every time.” 

“Do I?” Kanaya asked, tilting her head. “Either way, I will never say it enough.” She took hold of Rose’s torso, forcing her back to arch by pushing down firmly. Rose complied, bending her spine to present herself better. With the newfound purchase of her grip, Kanaya plowed her hips forward, burying the last few inches inside.

“Fhtagn.” Rose buried her face in the sheets, hiding her grimace from the world. “That is a tight fit.”

“Is it too much?”

“No! No, give me a moment.” Rose inhaled deeply. Her muscles tensed, then relaxed, then tensed again. She bit the sheet, refusing to cry out again.

“As long as you need, my love.” Kanaya ran her hands up Rose’s body. She caressed Rose’s tense muscles. Her eyes darted about, looking at every inch of exposed flesh. Her legs started to hurt after staying elevated for what felt like hours.

Rose was a tight fit. Kanaya was in heaven. The two felt intertwined like they were one non-human, non-troll being. Everything melted away around them as Rose’s vice-like grip gradually loosened. Her muscles relaxed, and her shoulders sagged.

“Ok, I’m ready. Fill me up, mommy.”

“As you wish.” Kanaya’s hips rolled back, dragging her ridged bulge out of Rose. Her hips pistoned in and out, sheathing herself with every thrust. Their thighs mashed together, slick covering their entire lower halves.

Kanaya reached around, shoving two fingers into Rose’s dripping pussy. Her chest pressed against Rose’s back.

Rose bit her lip. She stifled a scream. Her hand held above her lips. And with a muffled cry, Rose hit her peak; her toes curled in a back arching, mind-blowing orgasm.

Rose’s muscles clenched, tightening around the intrusion; her wife’s cock. Kanaya groaned, enjoying the sheer pressure. With Rose milking her like this, Kanaya didn’t stand a chance.

Kanaya came for the second time that night, moments after her wife’s first. If she could make any moment last, it would be this sensation of shared delight. There’s never enough time to savor the moment.

The two women remained connected for what felt like hours. After catching her breath, Kanaya fell and landed on the bed. Rose came shortly after.

Kanaya's arm draped over her wife. She held her wife tight. She buried her nose in her wife's blonde hair. Kanaya loved her wife more than anything in the world.

“I would say you more than made up for being late, mommy.” Rose swept sweat-soaked hair behind her ear. 

Kanaya shuddered. “The scene is over, darling. You don’t have to call me that now.”

“And if I want to?” Rose’s hips shifted back, pressing into Kanaya’s sensitive shaft. “I want nothing more than to make you happy. If you wish for me to stop, I will.”

“If you don’t mind,” Kanaya whispered. Her lips brushed Rose’s neck, drawing out a shudder. 

“Anything for you, mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. It was mostly writing practice and trying new things. You can find me on tumblr at avathyst.tumblr.com  
> ;*


End file.
